Shattered Glass TP
TP Name: Shattered Glass TP Primary Characters: Ace (SG), Air Raid, Ansatsusha (SG), Aria (SG), Astrotrain (SG), Barbecue (SG), Blaster, Blazter (SG), Bug Bite (SG), Buster, Buster Witwicky (SG), Cain (SG), Carly Banas (SG), Chip Chase (SG), Circuit Breaker, Cobra Commander (SG), Cosmos (SG), Dead End (SG), Deadline (SG), Destro, Dr. Over-Kill (SG), Dust Devil, Ebony (SG), Flint, General Flagg (SG), General Flint (SG), Goldbug (SG), Growler (SG), Gung-Ho (SG), Huffer (SG), Ingenue (SG), Jetfire, Jetfire (SG), Kamakura (SG), Lowdown (SG), Lt Bludd (SG), Lifeline, Mainframe (SG), Major Bludd, Mal-Feasance, Megatron, Megatron (SG), Melinda Lossman (SG), Mockingbird, Old One (SG), Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime (SG), Over Kill, Perceptor (SG), Professor Arkeville (SG), Psyche-Out, Psych-out (SG), Ravage (SG), Ratchet (SG), Raven, Scott Bludd (SG), Scourge (SG), Sephie Beller, Shockwave (SG), Silverbolt, Silverbolt (SG), Snake-Eyes (SG), Snoop, Snoop (SG), Soundwave (SG), Spike, Spike Witwicky (SG), Stalker, Stalker (SG), Starscream (SG), Stormfront (SG), Stormwind, Taifeng (SG), Temera (SG), Tonka (SG), Turborat, Xamot and Tomax (SG) Primary Factions: Autobots, Cobra, Decepticons, G.I. Joe, Junkions (SG) Primary Location: Cybertron, Earth Date: Going on now! On a world known as Cybertron, a ruthless and cruel tyrant prepares his army for an all-out attack. Their destination: a planet rich in resources, known as Earth! Only a small band of rebels stands between this evil warlord and his plans for universal conquest. If these brave soldiers are unable to stop the attack, then there will be nothing to prevent this shattered universe from falling victim to the maniacal Optimus Prime and his evil legion of... Autobots? This is a truly malformed universe, where the Decepticons are heroic and the Autobots are evil! The battle lines are drawn and a new champion will emerge. A young and noble Decepticon will stand up and fight for freedom, the freedom which is the right of all Transformers! Advising him will be his trusted lieutenant Starscream and his fellow virtuous Decepticons. They will fight to the very last to stop the spread of Optimus Prime's tyranny! History Pre-TP The Bots are nearing completion of the Ark, and are readying for launch. The Cons are gearing up to stop them, starting with an assault on the Ark's launchpad. Scouts from both sides have been sent to Earth, where they've gained the notice of G.I. Joe, Professor Arkeville, and the Witwicky brothers. Cobra has recently relocated to Springfield, and is hoping to now live at peace... MUX History The Old One arrived on Cybertron in a flash of light in September of 2009, observed only by Turborat. Since then he has been seen in Polyhex, and has travelled to Earth, bringing Turborat with him. He has since infiltrated Autobot City, posing as this world's Alpha Trion, and has gained access to Wheeljack's lab. In early 2010, the Decepticons staged a daring attack on the Autobots' stronghold in Iacon, destroying Iacon's launchpad and severely damaging the Ark, in hopes of delaying the Autobots' attack on Earth until after Cybertron enters the Plait Expanse, trapping the Autobots there. Meanwhile, back on Earth, General Flint and the G.I. Joes have become aware of the Autobot and Decepticon advanced scouts on Earth. They've captured Buster and Spike Witwicky to try to track down their former ally Goldbug, and they hunt Skyfire, who only narrowly escaped an attack by Ace and Gung-Ho and now hides out with Professor Arkeville, Ravage, and Sephie Beller. In February of 2010, Alpha Trion discovered Old One in Wheeljack's lab. The Old One slashed Trion across the chest and activated a copy of Wheeljack's Seal-O-Tronic Interdimensional Channel Changer that the Old One had constructed using Wheeljack's notes and plans in Teletraan II. Alpha Trion yelled an alarm, and Old One was interrupted by the arrival of Snoop, Spike, and Stormwind. Stormwind shot the Channel Changer out of Old One's hand, but he managed to escape through the portal. Spike and Stormwind got the injured Alpha Trion to the medlab, where Spike treated his injures and Trion disassembled the damaged Channel Changer, attempting to figure out how to seal the rift. Unnoticed, Snoop gave into her curiosity, and leaped into the portal... On the other side of the rift, Goldbug made himself known to Ebony, who was sitting on his hood in the Pit's motorpool. When asked his intentions, Goldbug revealed to Ebony that the Autobots were on Earth to learn of the humans' defensive capabilities -- something Ebony helped with immensely by bringing Goldbug into the Pit. Ebony suggested an alliance, which Goldbug sarcastically offered to mention to his superiors before blasting his way out of the Pit and escaping. Meanwhile, General Flagg at the Burpleson Air Force Base detected the rift opening up on the Shattered Glass side, and sent jets to chase the Old One as he escaped (although they failed to capture and apprehend him). He asked General Flint to sent help securing the Shattered Glass side of the portal, and Flint sent Snake-Eyes. OOC "Shattered Glass" is the name for the fictional universe and associated toys begun in conjunction with BotCon 2008. It is a "mirror universe," where the bad guys are good, the good guys are bad, and (mostly) everyone has different paint schemes. The story is a Transformers take on the old sci-fi warhorse of an evil alternate universe, a concept previously seen in stories such as Star Trek's Mirror Universe and DC comics' Earth-Three. Bzero thought it would make a fun TP. Luckily, Carrie agreed. Carrie got a look at the Botcon issue of Shattered Glass and fell in love with it as soon as she was reading it. She loves it! And Sephie Beller! And Ravage! The Shattered Glass comic and toyline are an inspiration for this TP, but there are many differences. For example, instead of Cliffjumper from our universe travelling to the Shattered Glass universe, we're going to have portals open allowing two-way travel between the worlds. Also, since Carrie hates *Master and Pretenders, any character using that technology in the comic will be a normal, non-shell pre-Master in our version of the SG Universe. Mature Themes Warning The Shattered Glass universe is a little more hardcore and less PG than our usual MUX. Logs/Posts 2009 'Posts': * October 5 - Shattered Glass TP Announcement * October 5 - General Flint: Expanded Mission * October 5 - Goldbug: Mission Report * October 5 - Soundwave: Mission Update - Earth * October 17 - Deadline 10/17: Memorandum to General Flint 'Logs': * October 14 - (TFU Side) Barbecue meets Turborat - Turborat runs into Barbecue and Mara in Florida, and then is surprised by a Decepticon... * October 15 - (SG Side) Legal Counsel - Lieutenant Bludd meets with Xamot and Tomax to discuss the problem of his son's imprisonment. * November 4 - (SG Side) Desperate Times - Xamot and Tomax take Lieutenant Bludd to Cobra's hideout. * November 25 - Great Escape - Lt Bludd rescues his son from the clutches of Doc Greer and the CDC. *December 4 - The Joes Capture Spike Witwicky - Deadline decides to seduce Spike's wife Carly Banas (SG), and meets with success. After this happens, Spike Witwicky (SG) gives Eddie a call, desperate for a cocaine fix. What Spike doesn't know is that Eddie's decided to bring him in to the Joes base for interrogation regarding the whereabouts of Goldbug (SG). A few more Joe operatives show up, and the action gets downright dangerous! * December 10 - Clash of Style - Taifeng and SG-Growler argue over Earth music 2010 'Posts': * January 11 - New Contract * February 11 - "US Successfully Tests Super-Weapon" - Faux News reports on the successful satellite strike "test" * February 14 - The Ark - Perceptor reports on the progress on the Ark. * February 15 - "The Nemesis Completed" - Bug Bite reports on the completion of the Decepticon Interceptor Nemesis * February 16 - "Dr. Andersen" - Ansatsusha reports in after encountering Three. * February 16 - "SG-Slipstream" - Psyche-Out reports on his initial analysis of "Slipstream" * February 16 - "User blog:Bzero/Shattered Glass Channels" - OOC post about new channels for the Shattered Glass universe. 'Logs': * January 12 - Cabin Fever - After weeks of languishing in the Pit, Buster's nerves give out and years of taunting from his older brother are about to get a painful payback. Meanwhile, Lowdown is content in taunting the fate of both Spike and Buster in front of them. References Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Shattered Glass Category:TPs Category:Current TPs